This invention relates to hollow fibers and, more particularly, it relates to hollow fibers having projections from their surfaces and spinnerets for the production thereof.
Hollow fibers having projections from their surface have been previously disclosed for use in membrane-type artificial kidneys and plasma separators. These projections act to maintain a distance between adjacent hollow fibers present in a bundle. This optimizes the fiber surface area available for fluids or other substrates passing between the fibers. These fibers also have utility in the textile industry for insulation or batting purposes. Maintaining a distance between adjacent fibers can provide added loft and insulation potential when used in a textile application.